


I Think I Need a Devil to Help Me Get Things Right

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Challenge Response, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Suspension Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is heading out on her second five-year tour, and newlywed Leonard still isn't all that fond of space.  Luckily he married just the man who can help him with that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Need a Devil to Help Me Get Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/km_anthology/), where my prompt was "suspension bondage." And hey, that's also a square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**kink_bingo**. Imagine!  
>  Amazingly beta'd by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kitsune13/profile)[**kitsune13**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kitsune13/), who in reaction to receiving a suspension bondage fic to edit said, and I quote, "WOOO!" Title from the Foo Fighters song "Learn to Fly." Includes references to my previous story, "Mustang Makes It Happen!" ([LJ](http://jlh.livejournal.com/549320.html) | [DW](http://the-water-clock.dreamwidth.org/490296.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/70850) ) but all you need to know is that while they were on Earth between tours, Jim and Bones rented a replica of a 1968 Mustang and went on a car trip.

The tying-up thing didn't really work for Jim. He was too well trained; he obsessed over how to get out of the bonds, which wasn't the point of Leonard tying him up in the first place. So Leonard would just tell him not to move, Jim would obey, same outcome. In his mind he was giving control to Leonard, rather than Leonard taking it, even though he knew that Leonard would never take anything from Jim not freely given. (Besides, wriggling meant chafing when your hands were actually bound.)

Leonard, on the other hand, actually could separate Jim tying him up to have his merry way with him from a mission gone wrong. He also had an old habit of worrying, mostly about things that hadn’t happened yet, were very unlikely to happen, or that he couldn’t do anything about anyway. He’d tense up and fret and bark at everyone around him because he couldn’t stop thinking ahead. So when he looked about ready to spin himself into butter Jim would just get out the restraints and after an orgasm or three Leonard would calm down and get back with the program of trusting that Jim knew what he was doing.

There were a few rules, of course, mostly to get Leonard into the right head space. He wasn’t allowed to anticipate what would happen, or ask what Jim was going to do; his need to prepare himself for the worst was what got him into this mood in the first place. He had to speak up if he didn’t like something, because Jim wanted having his merry way with Leonard to remain merry for both of them. And he had to trust that Jim would take care of himself. That way Jim could get to his goal, which was opening that little hidden door inside Leonard, the one that hid all the relaxed smiles and goofiness, the first things to go when he felt threatened. When Leonard turned turtle Jim not only had to get him to stick his head back out of his shell, but turn over and expose his (ridiculously soft) underbelly.

Now generally, Leonard _did_ trust Jim, trusted him to listen to the advice of the all the smart people around him and then make the best decision, and Jim felt that with all those smart people around him, how could he not? But now they were headed out on a new five-year mission after a year on Earth that had held a lot of changes, like the rings on their fingers, and while most of the old crew would be with them it wouldn't be exactly the same, of course. Plus Leonard didn't actually like the idea of space any better now than he had that first day on the shuttle, and he'd had a whole year to get un-used to it.

The Enterprise was a few days away from Earth, taking her time so all the first-week jitters could smooth out and they could test out the new tech within reach of assistance, when Jim made a date to meet Leonard down in Engineering. (They were married people now, who had date nights to make sure they saw each other! This was not the reality Jim ever thought he'd be living in.) And in his note, along with some other instructions, he asked if Leonard trusted him. That was their code word, so Leonard would know what he was walking into.

Everything was pretty much ready when Jim heard Leonard talking to Scotty. He poked his head out of the small room. "In here, Bones!" he said.

Leonard nodded to Scotty and followed Jim into the small equipment room off the main Engineering space, and Jim closed the door behind him. "Scotty knows?" he asked.

"He knows we're probably fucking in here," Jim said, "though that door is soundproof so he can't hear us. And we're married now, Bones, so everyone already knows we're fucking."

"Yeah," Leonard said, nodding. He looked up at the ropes and harnesses dangling from the ceiling. "Why—" he began, then cleared his throat. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Jim smiled. He could tell that Leonard wanted to ask why they were in this room, what was going to happen, all of that, but anticipating was Against the Rules, so he'd stopped himself, which was a sign that they’d have a good afternoon. "Take off your clothes and hop up on the table."

Jim had cleaned off one of the smaller tables, putting the equipment in a neat pile in the corner. He'd also cleared out a big space in the middle of the room to move around in. Leonard did as he was told, taking off his civvies and folding them neatly. He wasn’t looking Jim in the eye even though he knew Jim was watching him, but then Leonard was always a little self-conscious at the beginning. He folded the clothes neatly and piled them atop his shoes, and Jim took the little bundle from him and put them in the corner. Jim stripped down as well, because he was uncomfortable being clothed when Leonard wasn’t. But as his erection tended to distract Leonard, he left on his boxer briefs,.

Leonard sat swinging his legs, staring at Jim and looking the same combination of freaked out and determined as he had that first day on the shuttle, damn almost ten years ago now, and it made Jim want to kiss him now just as much as it did then. Now he could, so he did, and he could feel how jittery Leonard was.

"Legs up on the table, spread out, and arms up over your head," he said, then reached for the nearby control for the pulleys on the ceiling to lower the leather straps. The three widest ones wrapped around Leonard's torso, and there were cuffs for his wrists and some other straps. Jim hadn’t actually tied Leonard to the ceiling before, but they’d seen it in a porno and Leonard had expressed interest, so Jim tracked it all down and figured out the rigging.

Jim looked into Leonard's eyes, and they were wild and unfocused. "Stay with me," Jim said. "What am I doing right now?"

"You're tying me up," he replied.

"No," Jim said patiently. "What exactly am I doing right now?"

"Um," Leonard said, "you're buckling a strap across my stomach."

Jim smiled. "Good, that's right. You can put your arms down now."

Leonard nodded, and looked down at the other straps as Jim put the cuffs on his wrists. Jim could almost feel the curiosity, and just a little bit of concern, coming from Leonard.

"You're trying so hard not to ask," Jim said, praising him for following the rules and soothing his concern all at once, which was a necessary trick at the start when Leonard was still carrying his burdens.

Leonard nodded.

"They're for your legs," Jim said, wrapping a wide strap around Leonard's thigh and buckling it firmly. "Cuffs for your ankles too.” He finished buckling up all the rigging, checking the lines and buckles as if they were on a boat and Leonard was the sail itself. “Ready?”

Leonard nodded again.

“Use your words,” Jim insisted.

“I’m just a little nervous,” Leonard said. “Sorry.”

“No sorry,” Jim said, and leaned in for a kiss, another good trick for pushing some of the worries away. “Just enjoy the ride. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Leonard said. “I can do that, Jim.”

“Good,” Jim said, smiling, and stepped back just a bit, keeping one hand on the small of Leonard’s back. He grabbed the control again and as the pulleys reversed, the slack lines attached to all the leather straps tightened, then began to lift Leonard off the table. Jim adjusted each one as they went, making sure that most of Leonard’s weight was borne by the harness on his torso and not his wrists or ankles; they were only pulled tight enough to keep him from moving. He was upright, legs spread and stretched out in front of him. "Let me know when it's too much," Jim said. He slowly pulled up the lines on Leonard's legs until they were nearly parallel with his torso. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leonard said.

"Anything pulling?"

"No." Leonard shook in his bonds a little, setting himself swinging. "No, it's like I'm floating,” he said, sounding a little surprised.

“You like it?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard said. “Yeah, I actually do.”

“You were worried you wouldn’t?” Jim asked as he pushed the table out of the way.

“Didn’t wanna let you down, after you’d gone to all this bother.”

Of course Leonard had managed to worry about not liking something he’d asked for, and Jim was slightly annoyed with himself for not noticing that. He stood next to Leonard, facing the same direction because it was easier for Leonard when they weren’t looking eye-to-eye. He trailed his fingers along Leonard’s thigh, something he did all the time when they were alone, and Leonard leaned into his touch as best he could. “You can’t let me down, Bones,” he said. “Not here.”

Leonard cleared his throat. “Thanks, Jim.”

"Just one more thing," Jim said. He looped a leather tie through the ankle and wrist straps to pull Leonard's arm flush against his leg. He did the same with the other side, then stood back to survey the effect. "God you are gorgeous."

Leonard's arms were bent, wrists fastened snug against his calves and about shoulder height. His spread and outstretched legs formed a V-shape on either side of his torso, his hips tipped just slightly forward. At the base of the V, his half-hard cock, balls and the cleft of his ass were on display, completely vulnerable. So much better, Jim thought, than the spreader bar which always got in the way.

"Tell me how you feel," Jim said.

"Safe," Leonard replied. "I feel safe."

Jim pushed the table out of their way, then stood next to Leonard, one hand once again idly stroking the underside of his thigh. "Do you feel that hum?" he asked, a little dreamily, he knew, because that hum was just about his favorite thing on the entire ship, maybe in the entire universe.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"All over," Leonard said. "It's in all the ropes holding me up, and the straps that buckle me in."

"That's why we're in this room, close to the engines," Jim said. "I want you to feel her hum and know that she keeps you safe just as much as I do."

Leonard nodded, and Jim could tell he was going to get there, but not without some help.

"But there is one place you aren't feeling it yet," Jim said. "So I have a present for you." He gave Leonard's nipple a tweak and set him gently swinging while he walked over to his bag. "Remember that mustang we rented?"

"Yeah."

Jim bent over from his waist, letting Leonard ogle him for a bit. "Remember what you told me about that car?" he asked, grabbing the present.

"I said it turned me on."

Jim turned around, keeping his gift behind his back. "What about it?"

Leonard blushed and looked away. "The gear shift. You, shifting it. You driving."

"Look at me, Bones. What did you want to do with that gear shift?" Jim asked. He was standing right in front of Leonard now, inside the V of his legs.

"Fuck myself with it," he said.

"Did you prepare yourself, like I asked?" Jim said

"Yes," Leonard whispered.

"Then it's your lucky day," Jim said, smiling, and pulled the gift out from behind his back.

Leonard's eyes widened. "Oh my god," he said. "It's …"

"It's a vibrator, actually," Jim said. "Made in the same shape and size as the stick shift on a 1968 Ford Mustang GT 390 CID Fastback. And since the knob is smaller than my fist," he held up a fist to illustrate, "we know you can take it, don't we."

"Jesus," Leonard said.

Jim was grinning ear to ear because yeah, Leonard was already liking this, if the reaction of his cock was any indication. "So how do we welcome our new toys?" he asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Can I kiss you first?"

Jim leaned in and could tell how much calmer Leonard was even now, taking his time with the kiss, not shaking much at all.

"Thanks, Jim," Leonard said, and smiled just a little.

Jim held the vibrator up and Leonard kissed it, lips and then tongue, then started to fellate it, wrapping his mouth around the bulb of it. "So hot like this, Bones," Jim said.

Leonard opened his eyes to stare into Jim's, sucking on the vibrator all the while.

"Okay," Jim said, needing to put this to a stop or he’d lose control of himself which would help exactly no one. He pulled the vibrator away slowly enough that Leonard pushed forward, trying to follow it, and set himself swinging again. Jim stilled him, then reached down to check his hole and found it slick and loose. "Wow," he said, surprised. "What did you do?"

"After I cleaned up," Leonard said, "I had some paperwork to do this afternoon, so I put in a plug."

"Hot," Jim said, "you sitting on the couch signing requisition forms wearing a plug. Which one?"

"I, uh, I worked my way up," Leonard said.

Jim blinked; they had a few plugs, it was true, and the largest was, well, _large_.

"It kept me from _anticipatin'_!" Leonard said gruffly, his expression a mix of defiance and embarrassment.

Jim smiled, because that deserved praise. "You're getting good at this, Bones!"

Leonard shook his head slightly. "I'm trying, Jim."

"Lots of reward for trying here," Jim said, and pushed the vibrator into Leonard. It didn't take much, because Leonard really had done a good job preparing himself. Jim struggled not to think about Leonard sitting in their room, slowly moving from plug to plug—and knowing him, carefully washing and drying each one as he went. Just the deliberateness of it got to Jim, the idea that Leonard was trying the best way he knew how, and a surge of love (and lust) went through him.

Time for a change of topic. "Hold onto that," Jim told him, though the vibrator didn't really feel like it was going anyplace.

"Yep," Leonard said.

"Now, if you were riding that gear shift, and I was driving, how would I shift the car?" Jim asked.

"I hadn't really, um, the car wasn't moving, when I thought about it," Leonard said. "Just idling."

"Huh," Jim said. He grabbed the little remote out of his bag. "So like this," he said, turing on the vibrator.

Leonard gasped. "Yeah."

Jim reached down between Leonard's legs, which were so beautifully pulled apart, and felt the vibrator's motion. "But if I revved the engine," he said, and turned the dial on the remote so the vibrator sped up.

"Oh god," Leonard said, leaning his head back.

That was more like it, getting Leonard overwhelmed enough to forget himself. Jim decided to have a little fun, make Leonard a little crazier (and himself, too, but he could take one for the team) and moved his hand from the end of the vibrator to Leonard's cock, which was hard as a rock and starting to leak. "So we'd start in reverse, right, to back out of the drive," he said, using Leonard's cock to swing his body over to the side and slightly backwards, as if he were shifting. He turned the vibrator down. "And then first," he said, moving Leonard again, toward the upper left of an imaginary rectangle and then turning up the vibrator. "Second," he said, pushing Leonard backwards and dropping the speed before revving it up again.

Leonard was moaning and shifting restlessly, giving himself up to Jim’s manhandling of him, to their little game, and seeing him like this was doing things to Jim, too.

"I like this way of shifting, Bones," he said, smiling at Leonard’s responsiveness as he put him into third and then fourth. "Might not be in such a hurry to get to fourth if you were riding the stick."

Leonard chuckled, something between a gasp and a laugh. "Might not be able to use the radio," he said, "because it'll have come all over it."

"Then let's slow you way down," Jim said, because he didn’t want the party over before it started for either of them, and he needed Leonard to stay hungry for now. He took his hand off Leonard's cock, getting a moan for that, and put it back on the flared base of the vibrator. He hit a switch on the control and felt the speed and manner of the vibration change from a high-pitched shake to a slow and steady pulse. "Feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leonard said.

"Feel like anything else?"

Leonard was silent for a moment, then said, "It feels like her."

Jim smiled again, thrilled to hear Leonard actually refer to the _Enterprise_ with a female pronoun. "That's right," he said. "Think about that while I make some adjustments." He walked back over to the satchel, trading the vibrator control for the one for the pulleys, and the ropes started to move.

"Jim?" Leonard asked, just a little bit of that old worry creeping back into his voice as he started to pitch forward.

"Think about the hum, Bones," he said. "You're floating, remember?"

"I'm safe," Leonard said.

"That's right, you're safe," Jim replied, and he could see that bit of worry seep away even as Leonard moved from being upright to parallel to the floor, head toward Jim. "Good?"

Leonard hesitated. "Yeah."

"Bones."

"Um, it's pulling a little on my thighs," he admitted.

“I’m glad you told me. That’s good,” Jim said. He slackened those lines a little, so that again most of Leonard's weight was being held up by the harness on his torso.

Leonard had taken the change in position like a champ, really, so it was time for the next distraction, which this time would come in the form of a challenge. Jim stripped off his boxer briefs, and letting his hard cock spring free after being constrained for a while was pretty damn sweet. He traded the pulley control for the vibrator remote. "You know, Bones," he said, walking over to him, "watching you suck on that vibrator, I got kinda jealous."

Leonard looked up at him as best he could. "Yeah?"

"And hanging where you are, you're pretty much cock-level, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Leonard said, raising his eyebrows.

Jim stepped up to Leonard, once again inside the V of his legs, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"

Leonard licked his lips.

Jim put his other hand on his cock and gave it a stroke. "Can you reach it?" he asked.

Leonard opened his mouth and craned his neck forward, then stuck out his tongue which just barely reached the tip of Jim's cock.

"Uh oh," Jim said. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Leonard scowled, then wriggled in his harness to set himself swinging, swimming through the air as best he could, until he got the head of Jim's cock in his mouth.

"Nice initiative," Jim said, then gave in and pulled Leonard closer, using the harness to pull his mouth on and off Jim's cock. Leonard was making wet, slurpy, gulping noises, and grunting every time Jim pulled him off. "God you're hot like this," Jim said, and he was, just unabashedly reaching out for Jim’s cock not just with his mouth but with his whole body—no worries, no shame, no thinking at all, and it was beautiful to see, amazing to think that Jim was the only one who ever got to see him like this. "Slut for my cock, aren't you?" he asked, pushing Leonard back.

"Yeah," he said, licking his lips.

“Good,” Jim said, and pulled him forward again. “You should be. After all, I’m pretty much a slut for yours, too. And you know, you get to come any time you want to.”

Leonard made a humming sound around Jim’s cock.

Jim pushed back Leonard’s hair so he could see his face better. It was becoming an effort, now, to keep his voice steady, but he needed to keep Leonard thinking about himself even as he was sucking Jim off. “Of course, you’ll have to get there without my touching your cock, since I can’t exactly reach it from here. But then you’ve never liked doing anything the easy way.”

Leonard’s brows furrowed as he looked up at Jim.

“Oh my god, Bones,” he said, chuckling. “You’re scowling. You’re trussed up and hanging from the ceiling with my cock down your throat and a vibrator up your ass and you’re actually scowling at me. Do you know how fucking hot that is?” Jim asked, punctuating his statements with little thrusts of his cock. “Well, I’m going to help you out, don’t worry. You just tell me when this is feeling really good.”

He fiddled with the vibrator control and Leonard moaned.

“Like that, do you?” Jim asked. “I’ll turn it up a little more.”

Leonard responded by wriggling in his bonds, and Jim could see his behind clenching around the vibrator.

“Okay, fuck it, vibrator up to ten,” Jim said, tossing aside the control and putting his other hand on Leonard’s shoulder, ready to be just a little bit selfish for a minute or two. “You should see yourself, Bones. So fucking hot, all tied up with those long legs of yours spread wide open. I’m gonna be jacking off to this for months, fuck!”

He was close and Leonard could tell; he’d stopped fucking Leonard’s mouth and Leonard used the opportunity to pull back a bit, until just the head of Jim’s cock was in his mouth, and then he did that thing with his tongue under the head and Jim was lost, coming and trying not to either slam into Leonard or collapse on the floor. As usual Leonard steadied him, even without arms, and Jim held onto those big strong shoulders and rode out the orgasm, Leonard conscientiously cleaning him off until it was too much and Jim pulled out and knelt on the floor in front of him.

They were eye-level again, and Jim brushed Leonard’s bangs back and gave him a kiss. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Leonard said, a little out of breath. His eyes were gorgeous, wild and dark and blown-out, and his skin was flushed all over. “Could use your help. Can’t quite get there.”

Jim grinned. “You mean, being tied up in the air with a vibrator in your ass and sucking my cock isn’t enough?” he asked.

“Guess not?” Leonard said, smiling sheepishly.

Jim smiled even wider because seriously, what is he going to do with this man? “Let’s try this,” Jim replied, kissing him again and slid his hands along Leonard’s chest until he reached his nipples.

Leonard’s a little shy about them, because they stick out anyway but they’re also kind of sensitive and tend to harden up even when he’s not paying attention, so Leonard wears undershirts with his civvies and isn’t fond of taking his shirt off in public. Jim thinks they’re hot as anything, and loves playing with them while they’re making out because it gets Leonard all worked up and begging for it, which is generally Jim’s goal.

His goal now was to help Leonard get to where he needed to be, so he fondled those pretty nipples a bit—they were already hard, of course—and then, without warning, he pinched them both, hard, and that did the trick. Leonard moaned into Jim’s mouth and bucked in his restraints before coming all over the floor, and it was gorgeous.

“Wow,” Leonard said.

“Yeah,” Jim said, kissing him again. He turned off the vibrator and eased it out of Leonard and set it down behind him. “Let’s get you down,” he said, starting on the ankle and wrist cuffs, then moving on to the upper arm and thigh cuffs.

“Don’t think I can hold myself up yet, Jim,” Leonard said.

“Don’t worry,” Jim said, smiling up at him. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Leonard sat in the corner of the room, sipping at a bottle of water and watching as Jim cleaned up after them. He’d wiped their mess off the floor, pulled down the harness and the ropes attached and put it away in a bag to be washed later, and put the room back the way he’d found it.

By the time he was finished, Leonard felt a bit more like himself. “Ready to go?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard said, standing up and getting dressed.

“We’ve got dinner waiting for us in our room,” Jim said, smiling. “Don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“Sounds good,” Leonard said. “Can we turn down the lights?”

“Romantic,” Jim replied, smiling.

“Well, I thought we could look out the window. You know, while we eat.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “At the darkness of space?”

Leonard shrugged. His feet were still bare and he could feel the heart-beat pulse of the engines through the floor and it _was_ comforting; Jim had been right, as usual. “At the stars,” he said. “That’s where we’re headed, right?”

Jim had this particular smile he saved for when he’d been gearing himself up to be disappointed and was surprised by something good instead. It was broad, more clear happy blue eyes than shining white teeth, and Leonard loved to see it. “Yeah, Bones,” Jim said, taking his hand. “That’s where we’re headed.”


End file.
